Joey's Song
"Joey's Song" is the thirty-eighth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts at Gargamel's Hovel where Gargamel tells Scruple about his latest plan. He has created a Smurf Song Detector and intends to use it to find their village; knowing they are always singing the Smurf Song. "I know it's an annoying song, but it's the only way to find their village!" Scruple, as usual, is doubtful that his latest plan will work: "Come on, Garggy! This plan will fail like the others," but Gargamel decides to test it out to be sure it will find the Smurf Village. Meanwhile in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf announces to his little Smurfs that today they will hold a contest to see who sings the most beautiful song. Every Smurf is delighted, but Joey on the other hand hesitates to accept the contest since he doesn't know what to sing and is afraid he won't be good enough. The other Smurfs begin practicing and warming up their voices while others help Handy rebuild the stage of the Smurf Theater for the contest. Smurfette is equally excited, and Hefty says, "I have a good song in my mind. Just wait and smurf!" The Piximp says, "When I was a Pixie, I used to have such a pleasant voice, chaw..." When they ask Joey for his opinion, he reluctantly says, "Er, yeah... Sure, it's gonna be great..." and he walks away, which leaves the others wondering if he's okay. Meanwhile in the forest, Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple are walking along using his Smurf Song Detector. Scruple questions his invention to which Gargamel disagrees and insists that sooner or later they will find the Smurf Village. They enter a cave, but then a roar is heard and the villain trio runs away while being chased by an angry bear. Back in the village the Smurfs have finished the stage and every Smurf is in line for the song contest. Papa, Grandpa, and Smurfette sit at the the judges table and call up the first contestant: Brainy is first in line, so he begins by stating that "I, Brainy Smurf, will sing a song about me. It's going to be all about me and my Smurfy intellect, so furthermore..." Brainy is immediately thrown out of the village, and then the second contestant, Harmony, takes the stage. He plays his off-key trumpet, which is awful, so the judges give him three signs with zeroes. Harmony walks away while saying, "Some Smurfs don't know how to appreciate good music!" Dreamy is up after him and he sings "The Biggest Dreamer," he recieves scores of eight, four, and five. Meanwhile, Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael are still trying to find the Smurf Village while running into troubles. Back in the village, Lilac the Pussywillow Pixie is the fifth contestent; she sings "Seven Colored Arches" while Joey stares at the stage sadly. He trudges to the Great Oak and sits on a rock. Moxette was walking along until she notices him looking miserable and goes over to him. She asks, "What's the matter, Joey? Why are you so sad?" "It's the Singing Contest, Moxie. I don't have the courage to participate." She asks why he doesn't have courage to which he admits, "I don't know what to sing, and what if I make them angry or they laugh at me? Holy mother of Smurf, I don't know what to do..." Then, she puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Look, Joey, if Papa Smurf were here, he would say to not be nervous. There's no reason to be afraid because you're among friends!" Joey than exclaims, "Holy mother of Smurf! That's it! You gave me an idea!" He happily hugs her while thanking her and runs towards the stage. Moxette becomes confused and says, "I wonder what kind of idea I gave him..." The next contestant was supposed to be Greedy, but he has some trouble with Stingle stealing his Smurfberry cakes. Papa Smurf was about to end the contest since Greedy wouldn't be appearing until a Smurf appears and whispers in his ear. Then, the village leader says, "Well, it looks like someone is going to smurf Greedy - Joey McCormick!" Before he takes the stage, he tells himself, "I can do it. I just gotta believe!" He goes to center stage and sings "Bein' Friends" with his eyes closed. Every Smurf loves his song and the judges give him three tens. "Now we're going to decide who's the winner," Papa tells them while the flashlight quickly moves. "And the winner is..." The flashlight points to the winner as Papa says, "Joey McCormick!" Joey is elated and earns a mandolin as the prize. He says that he wouldn't have sung if Moxette hadn't helped him and thinks that she also deserves to be rewarded, so Papa gives her a Flute and the Smurfs decide to throw a party to congratulate them. Meanwhile deep in the forest, night falls, so Scruple says, "Give up, Garggy! Your plan failed like all the others!" Gargamel fumes and blames the Smurfs for another failure, thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 37' -- "Clumsy's New Pet" *'Episode 39' -- "I'm Not a Smurfling Toy" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles